A Chance to be Your Always
by cloverlotus
Summary: A season 6 Olicity wedding fic. Three parts maximum. Fluffy fluffiness


**This will be three parts max. We need some fluff to lighten up all the angst I've been writing.**

* * *

It was their wedding day.

They'd been on this road for so long. So much has happened on their journey. But at the end of it all they always found their way back to each other.

Felicity had just woken up in the oversized hotel suite she shared with Thea, Dinah, Iris, Caitlin, and Sara. It had been a surprise that Sara could make it, but as she said, she "wouldn't dare miss this wedding for the world".

Like any other morning, she sat up in bed and checked her phone. Unlike any other morning, since they moved in together, she found a text from Oliver.

 **7:24 a.m. Oliver:** Good morning, beautiful. I can't believe that in just a few short hours, I'll be married to the most remarkable woman on the face of the planet. I love you.

 **7:26 a.m. Oliver:** Also, William says good morning

"What are you smiling at?" Came the teasing tone from across the room. Felicity picked up her glasses from the nightstand and slid them in place before turning to see Thea headed her way.

"Just your brother and nephew being sweet." She smiled at her soon-to-be sister in law, as Thea plopped down beside her. Felicity quickly typed out a response to Oliver.

 **7:49 a.m. Felicity:** Good morning, fiancé. I can't wait to marry you. This is going to be the best day of my life! Tell Will good morning and I love you guys!

"Room service?" Thea asked.

"Yes! Can you order while I shower?" Felicity asked, placing her 73% phone back into the charger, and climbing out of bed.

"Sure, mushroom and cheddar omelet?" Thea asked, as Felicity grabbed her pink satin bridal robe, and toiletries

"Yes, with green peppers, too, and you know how I like my coffee." She winked, running into the bathroom.

Once she was alone, she stopped in front of the mirror, jittering with nerves. This was it. Felicity Smoak was going to marry Oliver Queen and her life would never be the same.

A wave of nausea hit her, and she knew she needed to just relax. When she vomited into the sink, she knew her nerves were getting the best of her. There was a time that she never thought they'd make it this far…

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _She had just walked out._

 _ **Walked** out._

 _Felicity had no idea where she was going, but her heart had just shattered into an octillion pieces. Oliver had a ten year old son. And if that wasn't bad enough, she had to hear it from Damien Darhk of all people._

 _It wasn't long before Felicity approached a familiar place that she didn't even know her feet carried her to. She entered the apartment complex and the guard called upstairs before allowing her access._

 _She held herself together through the elevator ride then slowly approached the door, giving it a few quick raps. When it swung open, Thea was on the other side. And from the doe eyed look on Felicity's face, Thea knew exactly why she was here._

 _Quietly Thea let her friend inside, the smell of food wafting through the apartment. Laurel paused her cooking when she saw Felicity. The three women looked at each other for a moment before Felicity's lips began to quiver._

 _"Oh, honey." Laurel muttered, pulling Felicity into her arms. Then the dam broke. Thea hugged Felicity from behind as sobs wracked her body. "I'm so sorry sweetheart. It'll all be okay." Laurel whispered. The women broke apart, seating Felicity on the couch, and she promptly buried her face in her hands. Laurel and Thea notices it at the same time and glance at each other._

 _Her ring was gone._

 _"Lis? Did you guys… break up?" Thea asked gently, kneeling in front of the blonde._

 _"I gave the ring back." Felicity said, finally uncovering her face. "I can't— I can't marry him. He's been hiding this from me all this time. He never planned on telling me. How could he lie to me like that?"_

 _"Samantha gave him an ultim—"_

 _"Don't give me that ultimatum crap, Thea. You knew, Malcolm knew, Barry knew, Damien Darhk. What harm would have come from telling me?" Felicity snapped. "Me?! The woman he planned on marrying and all of you knew and no one cared to tell me or to tell Oliver to tell me. Now here we are."_

 _Thea looked down at her hands, feeling guilt for telling Oliver to keep this secret when she found out about it. Felicity hadn't even noticed that Laurel left until she was returning with Merlot and three wine glasses._

 _"I just… I wish he would've told me the truth." Felicity whispered. "We could've worked through it if he had just told me. I'm not mad that he has a kid. I'm mad that he thought_ _it was okay to lie to me all this time about having a kid. I can't believe I almost married him_."

* * *

Felicity stepped out of the shower and quickly toweled off, before wrapping in her robe. The same robe that Thea and Donna took their time bedazzling, the name _'Mrs. Queen'_ written in rhinestones on the back. She ran her detangling brush through her wet hair and smiled at her reflection.

By late noon, she would be Mrs. Queen…

… well, Mrs. _Smoak_ _-Queen._

Felicity stepped out of her bathroom, (because thankfully their ridiculously luxurious room had four bathrooms), and saw that the women were all awake.

"My baby!" Donna squealed snatching Felicity into her arms, the second she made it through the door.

"Mom— can't—"

"Oh I can't believe my beautiful baby girl is finally getting married! I'm so excited, I could scream!"

"—breathe—mom, please—oxygen." Felicity stuttered in a failed attempt to get out of her mom's grip. A knock on the door with a shout of 'room service' broke them apart.

The women, all in matching robes, got situated at the dining table as Thea went to open the door. The man, who if Felicity heard correctly, went by the name Evan, rolled a cart of food over to the table. Felicity's stomach was growling, but she couldn't wait for one of the mimosas that Thea undoubtedly ordered.

Not too long later, the women each had a Mimosa in hand, everyone doing a short toast. Thea insisted upon going first, saying something about her maid of honor speech being amazing, so she could only say a few short words.

"Felicity, I'm so glad you and Ollie found your way back to each other. You've made him so much… lighter since coming back from the Island and I will always be eternally grateful to you." Thea smiled. "Also, I'd appreciate a niece name after me… just saying." she winked, making the table laugh.

"Thank you, Thea. Growing up as an only child, I couldn't have asked for anyone better to gain as a sister." Felicity replied, the younger brunette, kissing her cheek in response.

"Okay, my turn." Dinah spoke up, the attention shifting to her. "Felicity Smoak. I haven't known you nearly as long as everyone else at the table, but I've known you long enough to know that you're amazing. Its easy to see why Oliver loves you so much and I'm so glad that I get to experience this day with you."

"I'm glad you're a part of this too, Dinah." Felicity beamed, blowing a kiss across the table.

"I remember when we first met, I was still with Eddie." Iris began. "I thought that you and Barry were perfect for a each other, but then I met Oliver. Just the way you two kept looking at each other in Jitters… I knew I was wrong. I'm glad that I was because I got to marry my best friend and now you're marrying yours. And score by the way, Oliver Queen is hot! You go girl!"

The women continued going around and sharing fond memories, Donna opting to save her words for the reception. It was only moments later that Felicity's phone vibrated with a text from Oliver.

 **8:56a.m. Oliver** : CODE BLUE

Felicity's eyes widened slightly at the message, as the women continued speaking amongst themselves.

 **8:57a.m. Felicity:** What's up? Is everything okay?

 **8:59 a.m. Oliver:** The minister had a family emergency, can't make it

"Oh _frack!"_ Felicity yelled out, followed by a dramatic sigh. "Such impeccable timing."

"What's wrong?" Sara and Thea asked in unison.

"We don't have a minister." She explained calmly, with a tight lipped smile.

"Shit ," Thea muttered as Felicity's phone vibrated again.

 **9:00 a.m. Oliver:** How fast can you get Digg ordained?

 **9:01 a.m. Felicity:** 5 mins, send him over

"John will be officiating our ceremony." Felicity sighed in relief.

 **9:04 a.m. Oliver:** He's headed your way

She text back a quick 'okay' as Caitlin and Donna began passing around the food, the different smells overly combatting her senses. It began with a twist of her stomach and before Felicity knew it, she was running top speed to the bathroom, her diamond ring adorned hand clamped over her mouth.

Slamming the door and dropping to her knees, Felicity flipped the toilet seat lid and unleashed the mimosa— that currently being her only stomach content.

This could _not_ be happening.

There was no way she was sick on her wedding day… right? Felicity remained kneeled unsure as to whether or not anything else was going to come up, when someone opened the bathroom door.

"Baby girl, are you alright?" Donna asked, concern lacing her tone, but a knowing look on her face. She got on her knees beside Felicity in the large bathroom, and began rubbing her daughter's back. Felicity sat back as Donna handed her the uncapped water bottle, Felicity quickly rinsing her mouth, then drinking a few sips.

"Thanks." She murmured, flipping down the toilet seat and flushing it.

"Of course, honey." Donna smiled, feeling thankful that Felicity's hair was in pin curls. No one wanted to explain puke in the bride's hair to the hair stylist, who would be arriving shortly. "Baby, I think you and I need to have a chat about something." Donna smiled, as Felicity's head rested on her shoulder.

"About what?" Felicity asked, her nose scrunching and brows furrowed, completely oblivious. Donna reached into the pocket of her robe and pulled out three sticks, the younger blonde's head snapping up in recognition. "Frack." She murmured, staring into oblivion, then in a rushed whisper, said, "It's the 17th… I'm eleven days late, I've never been late in my life."

"Take the test." Donna smiled warmly, holding out the pregnancy tests.

"What, do you just walked around carrying pregnancy tests now?" Felicity huffed, standing from her place on the floor. "Oh God, you and Lance aren't trying— never mind, let's not go there."

"Felicity…" Donna said, dragging out her name.

"Mom, its stress. I'm not… _that."_ Felicity retorted, scrunching her nose as she motioned to the pregnancy tests still in her mother's hand. "The last few weeks with the wedding planning has been really stressful, you know that. Plus paired with Helix Dynamics, and my… _night work_ , I've been kind of overwhelmed." Felicity spoke, nodding as though she was trying to convince herself

"Felici—"

"Besides, I'm on birth contr—"

"Which is not one hundred percent effective, baby."

"Do _not_ say the 'b' word to me right now." Felicity demanded, pointing a finger at her mother.

"Honey, I've been carrying these things for the last two weeks and—"

"TWO weeks?! For what possible reason would—"

"Felicity. I am your mother. I'm about 98 percent sure that you have a bun in the oven." Donna smirked, standing and pushing the menacing stick into Felicity's hand.

"Mom, there's no way I'm with child. " Felicity muttered.

"Tell that to your sudden Cheez-It cravings." She laughed.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Felicity asked, scrunching her face at the offending stick in her hand.

"You've hated Cheez-Its all your life, Felicity. Now pee on the damn stick." Donna demanded with a smile.

"Oliver and I never discussed children." Felicity whispered, sitting on the edge of the bathtub, her mother following suit. "I'm still working on my start up, and Green Arrow work, and William hasn't been with us very long, and—"

"Honey, listen to me." Donna began, placing her hand on the younger blonde's knee. "Oliver and William both love you so much. Your boys will be there for you. _I_ will be there for you. You wouldn't be doing any of this alone. I'll give you some privacy. Take the test and we'll go from there."

"Okay." Felicity sighed, blinking back tears as her mother kissed her forehead, then left.

Moments later, the deed was done, and she just had to wait the required two minutes—which had felt more like an hour. With a deep breath, Felicity picked up the stick and looked at her results.

Despite being torn about having a baby, she couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed at what was before her.

* * *

 **We get a look into Oliver and the guys in the next chapter and Felicity has a chat with Sara. Thank you for reading, let me know what you think!**

 **xoxo cloverlotus**


End file.
